Pokemyths
by Lostwhisperer
Summary: A series of myths in the pokemon world featuring the Legendary pokemon. T for later myths.
1. Dying Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own the old myths these are based off of or Pokémon

Info: All the legendries, at least at how I look at them, are god/dess of the pokemon world. So this is very odd writing any questions PM/ask me, and the species name is just what humans called them not their names. Also I plan to turn this in to a series where you can suggest which legendary/myth I do. Even though they can be brother and sister they don't really care in marriage, because I'm basing this off of different myths and cultures. They are humans but all can become pokemon form.

Starring: Fiore (Shaymin), Damien (Giratina)

Featuring: Eis (Articuno) Mizu (Suicune) Blitz (Zapdos) Mother/Briath (Ho-oh) Grandfather/Father/ Keiser(Arceus) and Keiserin (Mew)

PokéMyth 1: Fiore and Damien: Dying Flower

Fiore spun around, her pale freckled arms outstretched palms toward the sky. Her long white dress flowed out from her body as she danced by the lake shore. Her jade eyes were closed to keep the bright sunlight from hurting them as she smiled towards the sun.

She rejoiced in the time she was allowed on the mortal's land, being the goddess of flowers and feminine qualities along with her over protective parents, she was always stuck in the Great Hall tending the gardens. She spun closer to the lakes surface, her long green hair a blur on the still surface as she turned her back to it.

A dark shadow moved over the glass like surface of the lake, and the face of a man appeared unknown to the goddess. He watched from his home in the Distortion World a smile playing on his lips as he watched the lovely girl dance, he knew from the aura she radiated that she was a goddess like he himself was a god. He turned to the ghostly figure of a long dead mortal man.

"Bring her to me!" the god of the Distortion World barked at him. The ghost guard bobbed his head.

"Yes, Lord Damien!" The guard saluted and moved through the closed door, and Damien briefly wondered why he even had them; he was a ghost as well and could just move though them. He tossed the idea away and chuckled.

"All the better for my queen."

The green haired goddess twirled one last time before bowing to her imaginary audience. She jerked up at the sound of clapping coming from behind her. She looked behind her and saw a man standing on the surface of the lake, on closer inspection she realized that he was floating there.

She turned fully to him, smiling brightly. "Hello there, who are you? I'm Fiore," she said to him as he floated closer to her. Once he was at her side he lunged not giving her time to move away. He cupped her mouth to keep her from screaming for help. He pulled her back into the water and it felt cool on her skin but not like water like the surface of a mirror. As her face went under the surface, she felt dizzy and felt her hold on reality slip, losing her scenes.

When she regained her scenes and found herself in a cold bed she raised her head from the silk pillow she was in a completely black bed and sat up pushing away a curtain from the bed and looking around the room, which was certainly not hers. The high walls were pitch black as was most of the things in the room, the posts of the canopy bed, the dresser, the wardrobe, a chest at the foot of the bed, and the door were carved from a black wood that Fiore didn't know the name of. The floor was black tiles with silver, gold and scarlet patters. Gold, silver and scarlet played on all the black surfaces in the room, except on the thin black curtains of the canopy bed and the black silk sheets.

She slid off the bed and flinched at the cold floor, this was a different cold from her Aunt Eis's cold this was the cold of the dead. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a door open. She was greeted by several black dresses in her size from the looks of it next to black outfits and robes for a man.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror on the dresser and pulled out the first dress her eyes landed on and held it up to herself. The face of a handsome man suddenly appeared in the mirror.

Fiore jumped back slipping on the tile and falling, her head cracking on the hard floor. She squeezed her eyes shut tears gathering in the corners of them, she heard the echoing of shoes in the room then felt arms wrap around her body and lift her into a sitting position.

She forced her eyes open, blinking away the tears and leaned into the only warmth in the dead-cold place, hoping it was her mother or father coming to rescue her from this place. She looked up at the person holding her; it was the man in the mirror.

"Hello Fiore," he said in forced warm voice, she could tell that much. She squirmed and he only pulled her into his lap.

She shoved her upper body away from him, to look at him. But he kept a firm hold on her waist keeping her on his lap.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she felt dread build up inside of her only wanting to escape from him. He leaned toward her and let his breath tickle her jaw.

"I'm Damien, and your soon-to-be-husband," he said to her jaw making sure she couldn't lean away from him anymore.

"Grandfather didn't tell me this; I don't think he told Mother or Father either." She could tell he was a god, but not one she knew which was strange since they were all close knit.

Damien smirked at her and she felt two emotions at once, a cold fear in her stomach and a lighter one in her chest that she couldn't name. She felt his arms move from around her waist and as he got to his feet he helped her up.

"Thank you, Damien, could you tell me where I am by any chance the last thing I remember is a floating mortal man pulling me in to a lake then waking up here," Fiore asked him bending over to pick up the dress.

"It is my home, I am the King of the Distortion World and you will be its queen." Damien reached out and brushed her cheek. Fiore's eyes widened, she finally realized who he was he was the Lord of Death, who the humans called Giratina. She knew because of his anger and destructive personality he was banned form the Great Hall and sent to rule over the Distortion World.

She turned and rushed toward the door wanting nothing more than to leave. Damien beat her to the door his gray hair blocking his ruby eyes. "I'm not letting you leave Fiore, I want you here. I need you here." With that he locked the door and snapped the lock off and faded through the door.

Fiore felt tears stream down her cheek as she leaned against the door.

~~~One year later~~~

Mizu was curled up on the ice couch that Eis, the goddess of ice who the humans called Articuno, had made for her.

She had her face burred into her knees and her body was racked with sobs, she was vaguely aware of her husband's arms around her, she uncurled herself and leaned into him hugging him tightly, "Blitz where is she, she would never run away."

Blitz brushed a strand of purple hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "I've no idea, but maybe Grandfather does. He knows quite a bit."

Mizu nodded into his chest and sat up when she saw the red and rainbow clad woman inter the room in the Great Hall where the couple was.

"Mother? Do you have any news on Fiore?" Mizu asked before the woman had a chance to settle herself. Briath looked down at her daughter though rainbow colored eyes and focused her gaze on Blitz.

"Blitz, Father wants to see you to talk to you about…your problem, I'm going to stay here with Mizu," Briath waved her hand dismissively at the electric god, but he consented and bowed his head.

After he left the room, Briath took a deep breath, settling herself on the frozen couch. "Mizu, my daughter please sit down." Briath rested her hand on her child's arm.

Mizu gave her mother a half glare half plea filled look, as she blinked the tears from her eyes. The goddess of purity let her crystal clear tears fall to the ground and they froze on contact with Eis's couch. She sat down on the couch once again.

"Mizu…" the Rainbow Goddess's voice trailed off as her vibrant eyes darted to a pale wall, "I have some news for you."

The purple haired woman's head shot up and her blue eyes grew in size, "What is it mother?" Hope built up in a flurry in the goddess's chest.

"Father has found Fiore, she is with Damien," the older woman said looking at her child. Mizu's expression fell but she was frozen in place unable to react to the news of her daughter's captor, The god of the Distortion World.

"Tonight Father, you and Blitz are going there."

~That night~

Fiore sat in the garden of the Distortion Palace. She had gotten used to not being able to tell if it was night or day here, due to the lack of the sun and moon, Briath and Leith.

She watched the almost black water sparkle from where it flowed in a fountain, that was upside down. She brushed her fingers across the leaves of black trees that shown with small flowers made out of rubies. She never liked this garden, it scared her.

"Lady Fiore," A voice said behind her and the Flower Goddess glanced at the thin ghost of a mortal man, the one who had brought her here, "Lord Damien wishes you to prepare yourself; he says there are guests coming."

Fiore nodded numbly; there have never been guests while she was here. The ghostly man faded away and she walked back into the Palace and into her and Damien's room. After a week of living here he had forced her into marriage and sharing a room.

Lying on the chest at the end of the bed was a stunning black dress with spirals of plant green along the skirt. Fiore picked it up and it felt like silk in her hands, the young looking woman undressed and put the dress on.

It fit snugly around her only flowing out around her hips and legs. She moved to the dresser and picked up a necklace she hadn't worn since her wedding day, one that had been supplied for her. It was a string of jewels with a large black tear-shaped diamond in the center and on both sides' rows of emerald spheres. She tied her green hair up in a bun.

She heard the loud clicking steps of Damien. She had never gotten used to his sneaking around, she watched him in mirror, he was dress in a fancy black suit with a red undershirt his grey hair brushed back to show red eyes.

"Fiore…you look beautiful," Damien told her as he walked up behind her a hand brushing across her exposed back and she shuttered at his touch.

"Thank you Damien, you look handsome," she whispered to him wondering why his touch always made her chest flutter but her gut clench in fear. The unknown feeling still ringing her heart.

"May I ask you something?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Of course, my queen." His lips quirked into his infamous smirk.

"Who are our guests?" She kept her voice soft, not wanting to anger him.

"You'll see soon my dear. Now let's go our guests are here."

~Dining Hall Mizu's P.O.V. ~

Mizu sat at the black wood table. Her dress bunched in her fist near her thighs. Her long purple hair was in a tight knot at the nape of her neck, and an ugly scowl was across her face. Her husband sat across from her sipping his wine quietly. His electric eyes showing every bit of his anger that his face didn't.

Kaiser, grandfather, near her his long white beard has neatly combed thanks to the woman sitting next to him, Kaiserin. Both were dressed very formally. Kaiser was dressed in his white and gold robes and had a regale air around him. Kaiserin was in a light pink dress her blue eyes bored but anger showed in them as well.

Mizu looked away from her family and to the door way at the end of the hall. Waiting for it to open wanting nothing more than to drown the man who stole her daughter way.

The door swung open and standing in the entrance was Damien and Fiore.

~Fiore's P.O.V.~

Damien had his arm gently around her waist his other hand was holding hers with the same gentleness. Fiore used her free hand to brush a loose strand of hair from her face then placed it on top of Damien's that was on her waist. She wasn't able to question her own action before the door to the Dining Hall opened.

Fiore froze in place in the doorway her eyes landing on her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" she was whispering not believing her eyes she raised her voice and yelled their names again. In a blur of yellow and blue she felt herself enveloped in a hug from her parents. She felt tears stream down her cheeks and her lips ached from her smile.

Fiore broke away from her parents and Mizu gave her daughter a confused look then the Goddess of Purity shoved her daughter behind her.

"You stole my child, you demon," Mizu growled her aqua eyes were narrowed in anger. Blitz stood calmly by her his yellow and black hair had visible sparks flying from it.

Damien was seething and all nearby shadows where shifting and forming around him. Then war broke out.

Mizu had shifted into her pokemon form to better control any water near her and Blitz did the same, his broad yellow wings letting him hover over his wife. Damien also changed his forms. His long serpentine body coiled in a pile his odd mouth slightly open.

Ice formed around Mizu's mouth and she shot out a lighting fast ice beam.

"No!" Fiore cried rushing out into the battle the ice beam hitting her dead in the stomach and she fell to the ground clutching her frozen middle. Mizu froze her eyes wide in terror from hitting her daughter she changed her from back to a woman and ran over to her daughter's side pulling her into her lap.

"Fiore!" Mizu cried hugging her daughter to her. Damien, who had changed back, was standing away from them. He wanting nothing more than to be at Fiore's side but feared her mother's wrath.

"I'm fine mother, please don't hurt Damien. I love him," Fiore said softly, she finally had name for the feeling in her chest when she was with Damien. Love.

"What? You love that monster?" Mizu's words came out in a slow unbelieving tone, her beautiful daughter, goddess of flowers and rebirth was in love with the god of the dead and distortion. Exact opposites more so than her own parents the sun and moon.

Fiore gave her mother a week smile, her energy low from the strong ice attack, "Yes I do love him."

Mizu hung her head and felt hands on her shoulders she looked up and saw Kaiser and Kaiserin standing there. Kaiser's expression was unreadable, but Mizu could hear his words echo in her mind. 'Let her choose'

Mizu dipped her head and stood up helping her daughter to her feet, "Fiore, what do you want?"

Fiore took a small breath and looked over at Damien, who had moved closer to her.

"Mother, I want to be with him." Fiore felt arms wrap around her and her vision was blocked by stands of purple.

"Alright my child, I will except your choice. But know this Damien," Mizu hissed his name as she released her daughter, "hurt her in any way and I will kill you."

Damien smiled slyly and stood behind Fiore, "Oh dear Step-Mother and Cousin. How would you kill something that was never alive in the first place?"

Mizu's jaw dropped and her eye brows furrowed in surprised anger. Fiore just smiled and gave a small giggle at her mother's reaction.

Damien leaned forward his breath on Fiore's ear, "I love you Fiore."

"I love you too, Damien."


	2. New Legends

Pokemon X and Y are announced! So in honor of them I made a short story of the legends. That I know nothing about! But I do know that Xerneas will be a female to me and Yveltal a male. For the X and Y chromosomes. And that is the theme chromosomes look at the Japanese title it has the DNA/Chromosomes on it. Can't tell the difference,I haven't taken life science in over a year and have a crappy memory! So without further ado the next myth.

Starring: Xeleena (Xerneas) and Yonah (Yveltal) Featuring: Father (Arceus) Luna (Cresselia)

Pokemyth 2: New Legends

* * *

Yonah stood in the Great Hall his back ramrod straight. His red hair tied into a pony tail at the base of his skull and is floor length red and black robe clung to his large frame. At this moment he was staring in to the pale blue eyes of the albino woman across from him. Her narrow face was set into a deep frown.

"Xeleena, sister, why exactly do you care if my hair is long?" the male asked her. The albino blinked pale eyes at him and took long graceful steps over to him. The light turning her white hair into a rainbow of colors as it swayed with her steps.

She reached a slim, pale hand out to hold the rope of red hair in her hand. "Brother you are the god of masculinity and I the goddess of femininity don't you think that long hair is my domain?" Xeleena asked now playing with the other immortal's hair.

The god glared at his sister before pushing her hands from his hair her eyes darted to his face and her strange x shaped pupils bore into his own.

"No Xe, just because my hair is long doesn't make me a woman, those do," he pointed to her well-grown chest. Xeleena tilted her head to the side in confusion. After a few moments she jumped back a step and used her arms to cover her chest.

Her white cheeks had turned pink at what he had said, "You're a pervert, Yonah. I am going to tell Father."

She turned on her heel and her blue and black dress spun out around her as she ran off. Yonah rolled his eyes at her before walking after her.

Once he reached the dining room, he stopped at the far side. Xeleena was cuddled up to Father. The old-looking man's face was unreadable and when the gold gaze of the King of the Gods landed on Yonah the younger male walked over to his family.

"What did Xe tell you?" He asked looking at the albino woman who was sitting on the table now swinging her legs back and forth, in a childish manner.

Father ran a hand through his white beard, "She told me that you're a pervert. That's no grounds for punishment," he looked over to Xeleena who looked away, "anyway there is news to tell you two."

"What is it Father?" Xeleena asked jumping down from the table and standing next to Yonah. The top of her head only at his shoulder. Yonah looked down at her surprised she put aside her anger to him so quickly.

Father looked between the two, "As you know a new continent has formed, it has no legendary guardians. I am assigning this area to you two."

Xeleena nodded her head excitedly happy to be so important but Yonah frowned as thought coming to his mind.

"Farther, like Briath and Leith, Tyme and Spayce, Yin and Yang, and Aqua and Magma? Like them?" He asked looking between the albino and his father.

The older man laughed,

a deep hearty chuckle. "Of course, why would I change for you two? Don't you dare say your opposites look at Yin and Yang they embody the difference and yet they are married."

Yonah leaned away from the albino woman unsure of his current emotion, a mix of disgust, happiness, and…fear.

He was disgusted at the idea of marring his sister even though his brother and sisters had married each other. Fickle human genetics didn't matter to the gods even if at this point in time humans didn't exist, Tyme had taken to a future to tell him out what humans became. The thought still lingered with him.

He was also happy part of him would be glad to call this woman his. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful even compared to Luna, to goddess of beauty. He had always thought that about her.

And fear. He knew perfectly good and well that if you got the Goddess of Femininity angry enough she could be a force to deal with. He knew he'd win any battle but not without injuries. But that wasn't the only reason, the part of his mind that was happy was scared that with she won't be happy with him.

Xeleena frowned at Yonah, and rested a hand in his arm, "What's wrong?"

The male jumped at the touch on his arm and looked down at the woman. "Nothing Xe, nothing let's go into the hallway and talk." He put a hand on her upper back and led her out of the room and into the hall.

"Xe, did you know what Father meant when he was talking to us?" He looked down at her and Xeleena looked up at him and giggled.

"Of course silly, Father wants us to get married?" She tilted head with a cute smile then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against his cheek. She pulled away and let out a loud laugh when she saw that his face was the color of his hair.

She skipped off and looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small wave. "Just to let you know, dear, I'm not as clueless as I look."

Yonah blinked at her as she disappeared around a corner. He shook his head, soon he'd have to spend every day with her and even if he knew her for all of his current life he was still surprised by her.

* * *

Very simple story. Not much happing I just wanted to write about the new legends.


End file.
